Poison and Wine
by Twinkers
Summary: When Arriana and Killian get back together things are great. But what is this secret that she is keeping from him that will change their lives forever? Sequel to Punishment. Killian Jones/OC
1. Chapter 1: Reunions

**AN: Welcome to the sequel! This story is going to start right out with smut so Ye has been Warned. I just watched Once Upon a Time so I am sorry I am a bit late on this I know I promised it earlier but I was having computer troubles. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own the show or It's Character, I do Own Arriana though and she is a little piece of me. Also I do all my stuff unbeta-ed and just with spell check... so don't hate on my errors too much**

If there is one thing I have learned since meeting Killian Jones it is that sometimes you do what you think is right even if it hurts others. Sometimes though it works out for the best and it can be the most amazing thing in the world.

That is what happened when I kissed him, sparks flew and I knew that what I was doing was for the best. I was giving him and my heart a second chance. The truth is I never wanted to get over him, in my way I always hoped he would come back for me. It may not have been for me but he came back and it was perfect.

Well I thought it was perfect at least. Everything was amazing, it really was. I had just gotten Killian back and Henrik was in school now, but I missed the island. I missed the quiet places that I could hide away.

"You look upset little one" Killian comments as we walked towards the Roger a few days after our reunion at Granny's

"I miss the island sometimes. I guess I just lived there so long" I tell him "I love you, I do, and I am so glad to have you back, but I miss the isolation"

"You can come to the Roger and get away from the world for a little while anytime you want little one"

"Really? You would let me just hideaway on your ship?"

"I never thought I would love again after my Milah died, and I tried so hard not to when you came around, but in the end I wound up falling and I didn't even realize it until you were gone" Killian whispers to me as we walk down the road "I never thought myself capable of moving on"

"I made a pirate fall in love with me, what would people say" I tease

"I would make them all walk the plank" Killian jokes

We arrive at his ship shortly and I just stare at it "You know I always got see sick until that day I stumbled aboard your ship"

"Stumbled? Lass you were hiding from the authorities so that you could run away" Killian smirks

"I wanted to fight pirates and ended up in love with one instead, how silly of me" I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close

"I can see how hard it is I mean just look at me, I'm irresistible" he seals my mouth with his kissing me

"I would disagree but I can't find a valid argument when you kiss me like that" I say against his lips

"Then I should kiss you more often" he wraps his hooked arm around my waist pulling me closer as his fingers run through my dark red curls

"I have to go pick Hen up in an hour" I tell him

"That gives me just enough time to show you just how much I have missed you" we walk towards his bed chambers shedding clothes as we go.

We end up on his bed all tangled naked limbs and body parts, our lips never leaving each other except to take breaths.

"Just relax and let me take care of you little one" he whispers his breath ghosting over the shell of my ear.

I feel Killian's hands exploring my body rediscovering every inch of me. I groan loudly as he pinches one of my nipples between is thumb and pointer finger pulling on it.

Leaning forward, he kissed my neck gently, making me sigh with content. I tipped my head back a little to give him better access as he continued to plant kisses along my shoulder, before caressing my neck with a deeper, more passionate kiss. I could feel him nibble a little at the skin, and it drove me insane.

I ran my hands over his chest and torso as his own roamed my body. He hadn't ridden himself of his hook so when I felt it trace lightly across my spine it sent chills through my whole body but it also seemed to spark a flame in the pit of my belly.

I could feel my skin turning into roaring fire. My pulse rising. He had wanted me to relax but now my body was doing the exact opposite, and it was amazing. I couldn't hold back my pleasured moans. Through the magnitude of it all I could feel his other hand roaming over my naked body. My nerve endings were screaming.

I felt his hook and fingers caressing my sensitive flesh, my most tender parts. Moving slowly over my every inch. Deeper and deeper until there was nothing left but my need to explode into thousand pieces. Molten heat spread through my veins, following my blood straight to my most erotic zones. It was uncontrollable. Red haze engulfed me. Sweat was running all over me. All I could feel was my muscles tightening. my flesh stretching. me core drenching.

As he thrust his fingers into me over and over again all I could think about was how amazing it felt to be with my Captain once again. As he hit that hidden spot deep within me I screamed out, my eyes fluttering as I hit my peak surging over board. My legs turned to jelly as they shook.

My climax hit me so hard I barely registered when he lined himself up to my dripping core and pushed forward truly making us one.

I could feel him thrusting inside me. Again and again and again until my whole world exploded with a force that made me scream his name and left me panting in his arms. I couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain. After the aftershock there was more to come. I went into a frenzy of agonizing I wasn't sure if I could survive any more, another climax was hitting me with even bigger force. My body had completely surrendered to the pirate who I writhed under and all my senses were alert and screaming. I had never felt anything like this before. It wasn't stopping, it was just becoming wilder. And then all I could feel was crushing back to earth through ecstatic ripples of exhilaration as I felt the warm spurt inside me of Killian's own climax.

I had only been with Killian and Peter in my life and I already knew that Killian had just ruined me for any other man.

"Oh god" I panted out as he rolled off me.

"oh god is right" Killian chuckles pulling me into his arms

**AN: despite this being a Hook/OC story I do ship Captain Swan and that kiss then Hook telling Emma he is in love with her was all like GAH! So sweet. Then I wanted to slap Emma a little for not see that she belongs with him and not Neal. Okay until next time toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2: Little one

**AN: So new chapter and I am even a little early. I wanted to address something, I was rereading some of my work the other day and I realized I have terrible habit of switching between past and present tense. I do know I do it and my English professor would smack me for it but since I haven't gotten any complaints on it I am not going to worry too much. ENJOY!**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I hear my alarm go off, but I hadn't planned to do anything today. Why not just go back to sleep? Hitting the alarm, I quickly turn over and go back to sleep.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

What? I had turned the alarm off. What is that noise? Finally opening my eyes, I realize that my phone is going off. Reaching over I answer it groggily without even looking at who is calling.

"Hello? This is Arriana." I mumble into the phone. A soft laugh is heard on the other side.

"Hello, little one. Should I call back some other time? You sound terrible." Quickly, I sit up in bed and smile. I would know that voice anywhere; it was my very own Pirate. I still had trouble believing that the handsome and overly sexy Brit was mine. I hadn't heard his voice in a few days, since he had been off with David doing some work and the reception had been terrible.

"No, I'm fine just a little tired. How are you? When are you coming home? I miss you" I ramble. It had been two months since we reconciled and became a couple and everything was perfect so far.

I hear Killian chuckle on the other side of the phone "Well, I certainly woke you up, but I am not sorry for that since I get to hear your beautiful voice. I'm glad you are doing well and I miss you too. The problem is going very well and should be fixed soon. And lastly I should be home in a few days."

"I can't wait to see you." I whisper over the device in my hand

"I'm sorry little one, but I have to get back to the David. I'll call you again tomorrow." He apologizes

"Don't worry about it. I love you Killian." I smile as I tell him

"I love you too. Talk to you later. Bye." My smile grows bigger as he tells me the four letter word back

"Bye." I hang up the phone. I am in too good of a mood to just do nothing the rest of the day. Looking outside the window, The sun is out so I decide to go see if Henrik wants to go to the park with me or something.

He was busy with Henry learning all the things he had missed out on while on the island so I decide to just go for a run through the forest instead.

-XxX-

That run a few days ago had been a bad idea. Here I was, with the stomach flu. Well at least that is what Emma called it, I call it hell.

As I turned from my place on the couch, I felt my stomach turn as well. Running to the bathroom, I crawled into position as I threw up into the toilet. Resting my head against the cool porcelain, I begin to feel too tired to move. Deciding not to move for a few moments I just rested there for a moment.

"Arriana" I heard my name being called, but I had no motivation to care at the moment. Too tired to deal with anything, I feel My stomach churn again. Hoisting myself up from my huddled position on the floor, I let out whatever was left in my stomach. Slowly standing, I walk over to the sink and pour myself some water in the paper cup that I had sitting there throughout the night.

"Arriana" a hand grabs my shoulder and I spill some water as I whip my body around. There he is, my captain, looking down at me, but he isn't smiling. His look of concern makes my heart melt. Before I can say anything to him, he gently lifts me into his arms. Carrying me like back to the bedroom and gingerly lowering me on to the bed, he walks over to the bathroom and just before I am about to get up and follow him, he came back out. Holding a wet wash cloth, he sits on the bed next to me.

"Here we go. Does this feel better?" Killian asks as he places the cold wash cloth on my forehead.

I nod "I'm sorry Killian. I wanted to spend the whole day with you, but I ruined everything." He shook his head and started to rub comforting circles in my back with his free hand.

"No, you didn't choose to get sick. Besides, I love you and I will always take care of you when you are sick. Were you sick when I called the other day?" he gives me a concerned look and I know he is wondering if I withheld the information from him

"No. Wait, weren't you supposed to be back on Saturday?" He nodded and pulled me close to him.

"Yes, but I thought I'd surprise you by coming back a day early." He whispered in to my ear. I snuggled closer to him, missing his warmth, his smell, all of him. "Now my only worry is getting you better little one"

-XxX-

A few days went by and I seemed to be getting a bit better, but I still was getting sick in the mornings.

"I hate it, I am tired like twenty four seven, my body aches, and I'm getting sick, but I'm still super hungry" I tell Emma as I take a bite of my salad. We had decided to get lunch and talk since she had the day off

"The last time I felt that horrible was eleven years ago, and I had just learned I was pregnant with Henry" Emma chuckles I look at her wide-eyed and I can feel myself turning pale "But you're not pregnant… wait could you be pregnant?"

"I don't know" I whisper "I mean I don't think I am, I haven't had sex since in a few weeks since Killian has been gone"

"Well I can take you to Doctor Wale and we can get it cleared up what is wrong with you" Emma gives me a smile "I am sure you will be fine either way"

"It's not me I'm worried about" I reply "What if he doesn't want children. What if he finds out and leaves me"

"Hook won't leave you" Emma assures me as she pulls out her cellular phone and calls the doctor.

Emma comes back into the room a few minutes later and smiles "So can he see me?"

"He has an opening in twenty minutes"

-Xx-

We show up at the hospital ten minutes later and the walk up to the front desk "Um we just called and Doctor Wale said that he could see me"

"Ah yes, just go on back" she opens the door to let us in and I follow Emma back to his office

"You must be Arriana" a man with blonde hair walks up and extends his hand for me to shake

"And you are the Doctor I am guessing" I smile and shake his hand

"So Emma explains that you fear you might be pregnant. Is that right?" He asks

"Only after she put the fear there, yes" I reply

Doctor Wale laughs heartily "Okay let's get you into an office and I can have someone run an ultrasound and we can talk from there"

I get showed to a room with a machine in it. They put some gel on my belly and start to run a wand over my lower belly.

"You are indeed pregnant" The woman operating the machine tells me she shows me the little blimp of a baby "About two months it looks like"

"There is a little life growing in me?" I ask breathless

"Yes, would you like me to print a picture for you?" She asks

"Can you pint two? I want one to give to someone" I ask

"Of course" in a few seconds I have two little pictures of my baby.

-XxX-

I paced back and forth, biting my lip, intensely nervous as I waited. I clicked on the screen of my phone, looking at the time. I called him 20 minutes ago and still no answer. I couldn't just text this kind of news to him; this was too urgent for something so casual. No one else knew, nor did I want to tell anyone until I told him.

"Screw it, I'm calling again." I picked up the phone and hit the green button, calling his number once more. It rang for what seemed like an eternity as I paced the living room floor, finally clicking on as someone answered.

"Hello?" A girls voice answered, this was definitely not Killian

"Um who is this?" I ask the girl "Where is Killian?"

"I'm Ariel and Killian is busy right now" she sounds slightly annoyed

"Can you tell him that it is Arriana and it is really urgent" I say trying not to read too much into the situation

"yeah just a moment" I hear a shuffle of things and light murmurs

'There is a girl on the phone and she says it is urgent'

'Did she say her name?'

'Yeah, Arriana'

the sound became chaotic as a frantic exchange of the phone played out, Killian holding it against his ear, his breath coming in loud, fast gasps.

"Little one, what's going on? Everything all right?" He gasped into the phone.

"Can you turn on your face chat thingy, this is something I need to tell you while seeing your face" I tell him

"Just a moment" a few seconds later I am greeted by the beautiful face of my pirate "What's wrong lass?"

"I'm fine. I am still a bit sick though" I tell him

"You're so pale, darling. Have you seen the doctor?" he looked away from the screen, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, blinking back a tear.

"Yes, I did, actually. He ran some tests." I kept my solemn tone steady. Taking a deep breath.

"Tell me, please little one, what did the doctor say?" Tom looked straight into the camera, straight into my eyes, and pleaded.

"He said that, well, everything was positive." I bit my lip, feeling a smile prick at the corners of my mouth as I watched my pirate fall slack-jawed.

"Positive? For what? Oh, my God, I'm on my way" He started to move

"Killian" I say loudly stopping him in his tracks "I'm at the hospital right now but I am fine" I try to reassure him. "I'm positive" I smiled, grabbing the small piece of paper, the one that held all he needed to know. I slowly held out the paper in front of me, the baby being no more the size of a nickel, to face the camera.

"What is that?" He asks "are.. you.. are…we?" he stutters then he comes to realization "I'm having a baby?"

"Well technically I'm having it but you did help in the making of it" I joke "About two months"

"you do look a little pale, though. Is that okay for the baby" he says worry seeping into his voice

"Morning sickness doesn't always come just in the morning. But the doctor said it should subside within the next week or so." I smiled. "Nothing to concern yourself with, Captain."

He laughed his amazing laugh, looking into the camera once more. "I love you, little one."

I smiled lovingly. "I love you too. Though soon I won't be your only little one"

"Of course, darling. I can't wait." He chuckles

"I'm headed down to the station to see you" I tell him

"Um, I'm not there right now. I'm off with David" He tells me

"Oh okay well then I will see you later, love you" I tell him

"You too" he says

As I go to hang up I hear the girl in the background say 'Who was that?'

'No one' Killian replies and the line goes dead.

"No one" I repeat to myself then look down at the picture on my tiny pirate. He probably had a good reason for it.

Exiting the hospital I run into Mary Margret and David "Oh hi Arriana"

"Hello, what are you doing here?" I ask

"Oh we needed to come get Emma, there is an emergency at the office" David tells us

"Just get my boyfriend home at a reasonable time" I joke

"Sure thing, If I see him" David replies

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I haven't seen him all day" David tells me

"No I just got off the phone and he said he was doing something with you and the girl that answered his phone, Ariel" I says shaking my head

"I'm sorry Arr, but I haven't seen him either" Mary Margret tells me

"Maybe I just misheard him or something" I smile "I'll just walk home, you go take care of business Emma"

"No one" I whisper to myself again as I walk away and place my hand on my belly.

**AN: Okay so this chapter was kind of a glass box of emotions. Yeah I brought Ariel in to the story, but what is she really doing there? Until next time, toodles.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jolly Rodger

**AN: Man a few of you were upset at the way I left last chapter, and I must admit I hate myself a little for that little display but rest assured here I am with a brand new chapter, and it is early! Seriously it is 4:00am haha well Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Smut, emotions, hormones, and baby bumps ahead ye be warned! Oh and I totally don't own the show because if I did then I would be in story book character heaven.**

I sat in on my sofa staring at the sonogram "I don't know if you can hear me, but I will love you no matter what happens" I say placing my hand over the little bump on my belly "And don't listen to anything anyone says, your daddy is a good man"

"I'm flattered, little one" I look up to see Killian

"Hello darling" I smile at him even though it is a bit forced "How was your trip with David?"

"It was good, not too eventful" He tells me

I look up at him from my place on the couch. My lip starts to tremble and my eyes fill with tears "Do you love her?" I ask

"Who? I only love you little one" He looks at me confused

"I spoke with David on my way out of the hospital. He told me that he hasn't seen you all day" I tell him "And some random girl answers your phone"

"It's not what you think.." he begins but I cut him off

"It's not, then why when she asked who I was you told her I was no one?" I look at him pleading for him to erase my assumptions

"She is a mermaid that washed up on shore, I helped her and in return was helping her out with something" He tells me

"I want to believe you. I do, but I just look at our past and think of you hurting me again" the tears start streaming down my face

"Come with me to the Rodger and I will show you what we were doing." He pleads "It was going to be a surprise for you.

"But you told her, I was no one" I whisper

"Have you ever met a mermaid little one?" He asks

"No, I always stayed clear of them" I tell him

"They are not to be trifled with. They will take things that have meaning to you and hold it against you" Killian explains "I don't want anything to happen to you" he bends down and kisses my forehead "Just come to the Rodger with me and if you still hate me afterwards than you can make me sleep on the couch"

-XxX-

We arrived at the Jolly Rodger twenty minutes later. Looking over at the large ship I notice it is lit up. Climbing aboard I see the deck is strung with twinkly lights. My eyes widen at the beauty of it all.

"You did this?" I ask him

"there's more" He tells me pulling me towards the lower deck "I had it made into a home for us"

I look around noticing that the lower deck was made into a little home for us complete with a small kitchenette and living area "Oh Killian" I turn to him embarrassed that I had assumed anything "I'm so sorry for accusing you of…." He cuts me off

"Little one, I get it, if another man answered your phone and I heard what you did I would think the same thing" He pulls me into him kissing my hair "Though now it seems we are going to have to put a nursery on here as well" we head back up to the deck

"You want us to live on the Rodger?" I ask

"And be a family" He whispers placing his hand on my belly "I lost the only family I ever had and that is how I became a pirate"

"Oh Killian" I turn to him wrapping my arms around his neck "I love you, and I shouldn't have jumped to assumptions because I know that you love me too" I peck his lips standing under the twinkly lights

"I would never want to change anything about you, little one" he murmurs against my lips "Except one day I will change your last name. And when I do I hope that you will agree"

"Are you proposing?" I ask

"Not yet little one, but soon I will" he kisses me again "No for now we should just focus on the little pirate that is going to grace our lives"

Tears prick my eyes "Why am I so damn emotional?" I let out a small laugh

Killian gathers me in his arms holding me tight and kissing my hair "It is only going to get worse I suspect"

"Oh god, I'm going to be a mess" I cry "You're going to hate me"

"shhh, I could never hate you little one" He coos in my ear "How about we eat some dinner, hmm?"

"That sounds wonderful" I tell him

-XxX-

After dinner we retreat back to our new room "We can get your things in the morning if you want little one" Killian tells me

"That sounds wonderful Killian" I smile "You know I'm going to get fat and hormonal. I'm not going to be attractive anymore" I tell him

He looks at me surprised. "I could never, ever, not find you attractive," he places one of his hands on my small belly. "In fact I find you even more attractive now that you are pregnant with my child," he smiles shyly.

I smile and his hand makes its way to my face, where he brushes away tears. "Don't cry love."

"I wasn't even aware I was crying," I say letting out a small chuckle "See hormonal already"

He then kisses me softly. I moan into his mouth. It has been such a long time since we had kissed like that, not just a simple peck or sweet kiss but a passionate kiss that signified much more. He pushes me to the mattress carefully, not breaking the kiss.

"I love you," he whispers into my ear.

"I love you too," I answer, pulling him to my body.

"I don't want to crush you," he says, twisting his body so he doesn't put his weight on me.

"You won't." I reassure him. We make out for a while before I take one of his hands and place it under the dress I am wearing. "Make love to me Killlian"

He smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."

His hands trail up my back, sending chills down my spine. He unzips my dress and it pools around my feet. He steps back slightly, eyes roaming over my ivory skin what is only covered in lacy red lingerie now.

My hands reach out unbuttoning his dress shirt, our mouths meeting once again. Soon the only thing that is separating us is his grey boxers.

Killian's lips trail down my throat, he scrapes his teeth over my pulse point sending chills through my body. He moves lower to my breasts taking one pebbled peak into his mouth biting it lightly while his hooked hand pays attention to the other one tracing patterns with the cold tip. I arch my back up pushing my chest closer to his face. His other hand moves down my body, he traces circles on my hips before his long, slender fingers find my most sensitive area. He ghosts over my folds, tracing my entrance before delving two fingers into my canal.

I moan out at the sensation, bucking up my hips. He brings his mouth back up to mine absorbing my moans. He works me up on to the edge of insanity; I am soon falling over the cliff.

He removes his hand from me causing me to whimper at the loss but soon it is replaced my something much more wonderful. He thrusts into me and hits the spongy wall of my tunnel causing me to see stars. The Captain sets a good rhythm that makes me know if he keeps hitting that spot and moving like that, I might just die from pleasure. I am sure I am going to fall into an orgasm again soon.

My legs are soon shaking and my insides spasming as I climax and with a few more thrusts I feel warm spurts shooting through me.

"Does that prove how much I love you?" Killian asks rolling off me

"Ask me again in a few minutes" I tell him and he chuckles pulling me into his body

"Take all the time you need little one, because I plan to spend forever with you" he kisses me

**AN: SO I haven't watched the latest OUAT yet, but I am still worked up about the whole Hook confesses that he is in love with Emma and she just turns him down for Neal. Bitch, I will love him if you don't haha. No I love both characters but I feel that Neal has caused her too much pain. **


	4. Chapter 4: Moving day

**AN: super sorry it has been so long since I updated, but I hope your Thanksgiving was wonderful, and if you are from a different country then I hope you are having a grand weekend. Well please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own OUAT, but I do own Arriana, Henrik, and the new characters you will meet soon.**

I sat down on the stool by the kitchen island as I looked over at Killian lifting another box as sweat glistened on this shirtless body. (_**Let's just take a moment to visualize it!**_) He was helping me box up and move my stuff to our new home. It had been a month since I had broken the news to him that I was expecting his child soon.

"Like what you see lass?" Killian asks me giving me a mischievous smirk

"Oh very much so Captain" I wiggle my eyebrows

"Keep that up and we will never get moved" He replies to me

"Ugh" I grasped shooting up from my seat to rush to the bathroom.

Who ever called it morning sickness deserved a good punch; it was probably a man who did it too. I was three months pregnant and the nausea and fatigue still hadn't let up. Dr. Wale said that it should start to settle down as my first trimester came to an end but it was still miserable.

I felt Killian behind me holding my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back "my poor little one" he whispers in my ear and I can tell he is frowning

"Doctor Wale assured me I only have a little while left of this shit then it should slow down" I tell him "But I hate it"

"I know little one, but just think of holding our baby in your arms" he coos

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one with a little being baking in your womb" I spit into the toilet bowl

"Good thing too, if I had a womb we might have a problem" he tries to lighten the mood

"I would still think you are one hot piece of pirate ass" I tell him laughing

"Oh so you think my ass is hot aye?" he asks chuckling "Well I am sure I look like a toad in comparison to you little one" he kisses the top of my head as I look in the mirror

"How can you say that after what you just witnessed me doing?" I ask

"The only thing that would make you unattractive to me is nothing at all" He tells me smiling at the both of us in the mirror

"Even if I had a goatee and mustache?" I ask mouth full of tooth paste

"You would still be the most beautiful woman on the planet, lass. Hell I would even help you groom it" He smirks

"I love you Killian" I smile at him giving him a chaste kiss on the lips

"I love you more Arriana" He kisses me back

"That isn't even possible" I tell him "I love you times infinity"

"I love you infinity times two" He tells me

"That isn't even a real thing" I raise my brow at him

"See I love you so much it isn't even possible to explain it" he kisses the tip of my nose

"Let's finish packing so that we can christen a few more parts of the ship" I smile devilishly

"I like where your mind is at sweetheart" Killian's smile grows

"It's these damned hormones, I am always either hungry or horny" I shake my head

"Well I mean we could always mix food and sex" Killian wiggles his brows

"You are not going to be so excited when I am the size of a whale and eating the whole kitchen" I tell him

"If you ever got fat little one, I would get fat with you and we would just roll around together" Killian places himself between my legs in my position on the stool

"No, I would need that pretty body of yours" I say placing a kiss on one of his pecs

"Oh so you only want me for my body" he says

"That and your accent" I whisper kissing the other side "It turns me on"

"is that so?" He asks and I nod as I nip his clavicle "I must say I like where pregnant you's brain is at"

"mmm me too" I place suctioning kisses on his neck in hopes of giving him a hickey.

"Who would have thought it would be the day that I have to tell you no, so that we can get your stuff moved" Killian chuckles

"It's all your fault, you are just too sexy for me to handle" I smile kissing him on the lips again

"Okay that is just gross, I may be older than you but I still don't want to see that" Henrik balks coming in

"Oh hush, I am just packing up my things and then the apartment is all yours" I tell him before starting to cry

"Hey now, Tink, why are you crying?" Henrik asks walking up to me. He knew that my real name was Arriana but to the two of us we were still just Tink and Hen.

"I just love you so much" I sob "And I am going to miss you" I pull him into a hug

"Oh I love you too, and I promise we will hang out all the time and we can play that game we used to play, except now we have a real ship" He chuckles holding me tight

"What game?" Killian asks

"Tink was a pirate captain and the boys were her crew" Henrik tells him "And we would go on exploration for treasure around the jungle"

"Treasure?" Killian asks laughing

"Hey to be fair the only thing I knew about being a pirate was what James and you taught me" I tell him "And James taught me pirates drink rum, look for treasure, and sleep with maidens" I wiggle my eyebrows at him

"Please stop the eyesex it is really weird" Henrik complains "By the way, I got a job"

"Really?" I smile at him so proud "What is it?"

"It isn't anything too big, but because of my skills of finding people on the island I got a job with Gold on finding lost items and what not" He smiles

"I so proud of you Hen" I tell him "My baby is growing up" I tease. He was the one boy that I had taken in as my own, but he was more a brother to me than a son. Though he did call me mom in moments of weakness, I guess that is what happens when you live for a thousand years on an island with only the other boys.

"And now you're going to give me a little boy right?" He asks "So I can teach him how to climb trees and sword fight"

"It could be a girl" I tell him "I think I would like a girl, and you can teach her to climb trees and sword fight, and she can teach you about dolls and tea parties"

"She would be a princess" Killian kisses my cheek before going back to loading boxes into his truck.

"You sure you are going to be fine here all by yourself, I mean I am sure we could find you a room mate or something" I ask

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that" He smiles "there is a brother and sister that go to school with me, and their mom just died and they had nowhere to go so I offered to let them stay here"

"That is so sweet of you, what are their names?" I asks

"Han and Greta" He tells me "And I really like this girl, we have kind of been dating for two months, I didn't want to tell you until I was sure that we could be serious"

"Well I would love to meet them both" I kiss his cheek "And if she makes you happy, then I am happy, You know how much I love you and I just want you to be happy"

"Um Henrik who is she?" I look up to see a beautiful blonde girl about 16 and a dirty blonde boy who looked about 17

"Greta this is my adoptive guardian Arriana" Henrik smiles "Arr, this is my girlfriend Greta and her brother Han"

"Lovely to meet you both" I smile "And I love your names, so unique"

"Oh and here comes Arriana's boyfriend, slash father of her child Killian Jones" I see Killian walking up the stairs this time wearing a tight fitting grey shirt

"Your neighbor was ogling we and it got weird" He explains before kissing my cheek "And who moght these two be?"

"Jones, this is my girlfriend Greta and her brother Han, they will be rooming with me" Henrik says

"Well any friend of Henrik's is my friend too so welcome to the family. I was actually just about to order pizza, if you want to eat with us" Killian offers

"Sounds great" Greta smiles hugely "Henrik has told me so much about you, both of you, he just never told me how amazingly beautiful you are Arriana"

"Wow way to flatter me, and here I thought Killian was only saying it to make me feel better about myself" I joke

"How far along are you?" Han asks "I can't really even tell you are pregnant"

"Ah well I am only three months" I look done a my slightly bumped belly

"well you are glowing and gorgeous my love" Killian says

"They are always this sickeningly mushy" Henrik chuckles

"I think it's sweet" Greta smiles "They are in love"

"Well, I promise that one day we will probably be like that and we can make others sick with our love" Henrik kisses his girlfriend on the lips

"I really feel like the fifth wheel here" Han chuckles

"Do you have a girlfriend Han?" I ask

"Yes, her name is Rayne" Han smiles

"Well invite her over for pizza, we can make it a triple date" I grin

"Thanks" He replies running off to call her

"What does everyone like on their pizza?" Killian asks

"Meat lovers, extra cheese and green olives no mushrooms" I tell him

"Sounds good" everyone agrees so Killian goes off to order it.

**AN: I will have the next chapter up super soon, I just wanted to get this up for yall so that you had a little something to tie you over. Also I was taking some pain killers for a swollen spleen when I wrote this so I hope it isn't weird. Han and Greta are obviously Hansel and Gretel and Han's girlfriend is also a storybook character, maybe you might guess it (Hint she has blonde locks). Okay until next time, goodbye and the next chapter will be up for the new episode tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Blues

**AN: HEY SHE'S ALIVE! Yeah I know I promised this sooner but life kicked my butt so it is a little later than expected. Also I want to put it out there that I totally said the whole Peter needs Henry to live thing first, except I had him try to eat his shadow. Okay enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show just my own characters.**

After ordering the food everyone helps Killian and I carry my boxes down to the truck. As we are heading up to the apartment to wait for the pizza a pretty blonde stops us.

"I um, my boyfriend invited me here but he didn't tell me the apartment number" she says shyly

"You wouldn't happen to be Rayne would you?" I ask her

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asks

"I am Arriana, Han is taking over my old apartment and I told him to invite you over to have pizza with me and my boyfriend and Greta and Henrik" I tell her

"Oh okay, then I will just follow you" She smiles sweeping a blonde curl from her face

As we enter the apartment Killian greets me with a kiss "Killian this is Rayne, she is Han's girlfriend"

"Hello Rayne, it is splendid to meet you" He gives her a big smile

"Hey you're the guy who shot Belle" Rayne points out

"Hmm, why do people only remember the bad things I've done?" Killian shakes his head

"It's okay baby I love you and that's all that matters" I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek

"Awe that is so sweet, you two are adorable" Rayne beams "I must ask though, how you two are together he seems older than you, and Henrik too"

"I'm let you in on a little secret, angel, I am 200 years old and he is much older than that. But Henrik is older than us both" I wink at her as her gasps

"Who are you?" She asks "I mean which characters are you?"

"Well I am many people, Originally I am Princess Arriana Snow, Secondly I am Tink Bell, I am also a lost girl" I tell her smiling "As for Killian, well he is Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger"

"Captain Hook" She says

"Yes, who knew that it was really him that should end up with Tinkerbell. And no I cannot fly, the little fairy slut you see on TV is not me" I clarify "And Peter Pan was actually a bad man"

"What about Henrik?" She asks

"I am just a lost boy" Henrik shrugs

"Hmm, Goldilocks" Rayne says

"hmm, well I feel like we are all our own person and shouldn't let our Story characters define us" I shrug

"Good answer little one" Killian smiles "I'm still a bad ass pirate though"

"There are little ears around" I scold him

"Come on they aren't much younger than you were when we met" Killian tells me

There is a knock on the door and I rush to answer it knowing it is probably the pizza man. After eating and getting everything the rest of the way packed up Killian and I finally make it to our new home.

"Is my little one sleepy?" He asks as he looks over at me dozing in the truck

"Mmhmm" I nod my head

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asks

"mmhmm" I nod again causing him to chuckles, a few seconds later he opens my door and I feel him lift me in his arms "Captain, sweeping me off my feet, how sweet"

"well you are a princess, so isn't it my job to attend to you?" He makes a face

"I love you" I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me bridal style "Am I too heavy?"

"Never my love, you are perfect" he kisses my temple "now to take you to bed"

"Just sleep though. sleep sounds nice" I tell him groggily

"of course, little one, we will just sleep in each other's arms just like when we first met" he answers

-XxX-

In the morning I wake up to Killian smiling down at me "We have an appointment today" he tells me

"Oh we do?" I ask playing coy

"Yes, we are going to hear our babies heart go pitter-patter" He beams down at me and I think it is the most glorious thing I have ever seen

"You are so excited about this aren't you?" I chuckle "What do you want the baby to be?"

"Human. Human would be good, though it may be a fae" he jokes before answering seriously "No I don't think it really matters to me"

"Well we still have a while to figure it out" I sigh "Doctor Wale says he can tell around 20 weeks, so when I am five months along unless the baby is positioned well at three to four months"

"I refuse to read baby books though, that is where I draw the line little one" causing me to shake my head at him

"Fine I won't make you read the books, but you have to go to baby classes with me" I tell him "I want to be ready"

"Really, a pirate in a baby class?" He snickers "That shall be quite the sight. Can't I just wing it?"

"No, I want this child to be loved and I need to know what to do to protect him or her" I say "I don't want to be a bad mother, Killian"

"You could never be a bad mother, I won't let you, and you won't let me be a bad father" he brushes a lock of red hair out of my face "We may not be the best parents, but we will not be like our own, that is a promise"

"I love you" I kiss him tenderly

"I love you too, now get that cute little ass of yours out of bed and get ready, we have to be there in a hour" he swats my butt as I get out of bed

-XxX-

When we finally got to the hospital Doctor Wale took us back to the room automatically because we were his first patients of the day "Now I normally don't do ultrasounds, because we rarely get pregnant women in here, I can do the whole tests but we actually have someone for that" he chuckles "So I won't be the tech, she will be in shortly then we can go over everything afterwards"

about ten minutes later the Ultrasound technician comes in and sits down "Hello, I'm Jasmine, and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Snow?"

"Jones actually" Killian corrects "Killian Jones, and Arriana Snow. Though it will be Jones shortly"

"Of course, you two make a beautiful couple, now let's see this baby shall we?" She pushes my shirt up and stuffs paper towels in the waistband of my jeans. Squirting the gel on my slightly swollen belly she places the wand on my abdomen and moves it around a little.

"Wow, that's a baby" Killian says

"No I thought it would be a squid" I roll my eyes at my boyfriend and the tech just laughs

"as you can tell the baby is strong" Jasmine points out the heart beat "And the baby is trying to hide from us" she laughs as I look over and see that my baby's hands are covering the face

When she goes over the part that is the baby's feet there is a kick "Hmm, he or she is a shy one" Killian says

"I can't tell you the gender yet seeing as the legs are crossed and it is a tad too early" She tells us "But I can print you off some pictures and you can get cleaned up"

When she leaves the room I wipe the goop off my belly and stand up. Killian places her hand on my belly and looks me in the eyes "We are going to have a baby" he whispers "I never thought I would get the chance to have children, but I am so happy it is happening with you"

**AN: Okay so I hope it was good. I have never been pregnant, but I have had ultrasounds done so I don't really know much except what my friends tell me. Okay until next time May the Odds Ever be in your favor. **

_**Chapter Song: Sinners by Lauren Aquilina**_


End file.
